justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble Pop!
|artist = |year = 2011 |alt = Bubblegum Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Alternate) |dg = / / (Classic) / / / (Bubblegum Version) |nogm = 4 |pictos = 133 (Classic) 151 (Bubblegum Version) |pc = / / (Classic) Turquoise Green/Orange/Yellowish/Blue (Bubblegum Version) |gc = / / Blue/Pink/Orange/Yellow (Bubblegum Version) |lc = Pink (Classic) Indigo (Bubblegum Version) |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=85 Marie Surzur (P3) |nowc= BubblePop (Classic) BubblePopALT (Bubblegum Version)}} "Bubble Pop!" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a trio of three girls. 'P1' P1 has black hair in a sideways ponytail, and wears a pink bow, a yellow jacket, a blue and pink splatter crop top, a blue skirt, and pink wedged sneakers. 'P2' P2 has black hair in two twisted buns, and wears a teal romper with pink polka dots, a yellow bow belt, and a yellow collar, blue knee high socks, and yellow shoes. 'P3' P3 has pink hair in a ponytail, and wears a pair of sunglasses, a pink sleeveless turtleneck crop top with the word "POP" in blue letters, a yellow skirt, black underwear, blue socks with pink polka dots, and black wedged sneakers. Bubblepop coach 1.png|P1 Bubblepop coach 2.png|P2 Bubblepop coach 3.png|P3 Alternate The routine is performed by a female-male-female-male style dance crew. The dancers wear different colored jumpsuits as well as different colored giant bubble gum costumes with sprinkles. 'P1' P1 wears a yellow jumpsuit and a mint green bubble gum costume. 'P2' P2 wears a blue jumpsuit and a red bubble gum costume. 'P3' P3 wears a mint green jumpsuit and a yellow bubble gum costume. 'P4' P4 wears a red jumpsuit and a blue bubble gum costume. BubblePopALT Coach 1.png|P1 BubblePopALT Coach 2.png|P2 BubblePopALT Coach 3.png|P3 BubblePopALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The background is first seen with a large, colorful bubble machine. The bubbles float through the clear pipes. Some bubbles shoot out of nearby cannons. It then transforms into a blue cloudy sky with a pink, smiling flying machine that flashes yellow. The sky goes downward to a ground of colorful bubbles. Whenever "Bubble pop" is sung, a cloud with the word "POP" in pink balloons pops up. After the second chorus, a differently shaped bubble machine appears in a darker layout. Alternate Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Raise your right hand and tilt your wrist. It is a wave move from P3 to P1. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your right arm in circlular motion rapidly. *'P2:' Swirl your arms and hips. *'P3:' Point rapidly your right arm to the right. This is done in the following order: P3, P2, P1. Bubble_Pop_GM.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bubble_Pop_GM3_(P3).png|Gold Move 3 (P3) Bubble_Pop_GM3_(P2).png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Bubble_Pop_GM3_(P1).png|Gold Move 3 (P1) BubblePop_GoldMoveGIF.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Alternate There are 2''' '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: * P1 and P3: Lean to the right and open your arms. * P2 and P4: Lean to the left and open your arms. Gold Move 2: Jump forward and shake your arms above your heads. P2 and P4 do this first, then P1 and P3. Trivia *''Bubble Pop!'' is the fourth Korean song in the series after Gangnam Style, Gentleman, and DADDY; however this is the first one not to feature PSY as artist. **This is the eighth Korean song in the whole franchise after the already mentioned PSY songs, Bar Bar Bar, Bang Bang Bang, 4 Walls, and Gee, ''followed by New Face. * The song used in-game is the one from its music video. * In the preview gameplays, the artist's name is written in its normal version ("''Hyun'a''") instead of its stylized one ("Hyun'A"), and the title is written without the exclamation mark. *P3 resembles ''Play's coach. In the 2017 Showreel by Deléglise David, P1's crop top, P2's dress and P3's glove are more greenish than in-game. *Additionally, all coaches were supposed to have a green outline instead of the pink one used in the final version. **Besides, the E3 version of the Classic routine ends with a fading blackscreen effect, leaving only the coaches' outline visible; in the final product, instead, there is no fading effect. * During the dub step part of the Classic routine, P1 and P2's Gold Moves involve movement while P3's Gold Move simply consists of a pose. * The dancers' reflections can be seen a bit higher, coming up to their shins. Gallery Game Files BubblePop Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' BubblePopALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' (Bubblegum Version) Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Bubblepop cover albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2018 album coach Bubblepopalt cover albumcoach.png|Bubblegum Version's Just Dance 2018 albumcoach Bubblepop p1 ava.png|Classic (P1)'s avatar Bubblepop p2 ava.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Bubblepop p3 ava.png|Classic (P3)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p1 ava.png|Bubblegum Version (P1)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p2 ava.png|Bubblegum Version (P2)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p3 ava.png|Bubblegum Version (P3)'s avatar Bubblepopalt p4 ava.png|Bubblegum Version (P4)'s avatar In-Game Screenshots Bubblepop menu.png|''Bubble Pop!'' on the menu BP!Alt.png|Bubblegum Version on the menu Bubblepop load.png|Loading screen Bubblepop coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images JD2018_2daysleft.png|The dancer in the "2 Days Until Just Dance 2018" photo Others Bubble Pop-HyunA Widescreen 293248.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Bubblepop teaser.png|Teaser and behind the scenes for P3 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 BubblePopScreenshot ebgames2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 34e9a152417055.599ef631ddadd.jpg|Concept art bubblepop background showreel.png|Background 1 bubblepop background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Desktop 18-9-2017 5-27-17 PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for both the Classic and the Alternate coaches 1231.gif|Beta ending seen in the E3 version Videos Official Music Video HYUNA - 'Bubble Pop!' (Official Music Video) Teasers Bubble Pop - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bubble Pop - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bubble Pop! - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Bubble Pop! (Alternate) - 5 stars References Site Navigation es:Bubble Pop!pt-br:Bubble Pop! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Marie Surzur